Broken Hearts Fall In Love
by candyluver1910
Summary: Holly J and Declan both recently got out of relationship that left them heartbroken. But, when they meet each other,will they fall madly in love, or will their broken hearts keep the apart? Please read, review and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Heyy, new story! As far as I know this is a one-shot... I need to think about if I want to make it a multi-chapter... anyways enjoy! oh and Holly J and Declan have never met before...enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>"This is How We Met" Part 1<strong>

Holly J walked down the streets of Manhattan, Tory's hand tightly locked onto hers, as shopping bags dragged down her other arm. They had just come out of the huge Toys R Us. The giant ferris wheel usually excites Tory, but the line was too long today. It made Tory even more upset that her farther let her down, again. Ever since his music career took off, he abandon Holly J and Tory. He always made a promise to make it up, but never even tried to do it. After 50 or so promises had been broken, Holly J filed for divorce. He was actually happy, as Holly J has heard from bandmates. But Holly J also felt little heartbreak , mainly because she thought she was in love. The only thing that kept them together was a 3 year old child , and the High School fling that continued through out collage.

26 year old Holly J and her 7 year old daughter Tory walked into every woman's dream store. Sephoras. They browsed the aisles for Holly Js favorite product. It seemed magical. It was a lip gloss, when you applied it on your lips, it somehow freshened your breath to a cool mint. It was two in one. You get the cool minty breath and soft kissable lips without any breath mints to choke on. Holly J has dated people since she divorced, so the lip gloss had a purpose. But she could never find anybody who would take her and Tory. At this age, no one wanted the baggage of a 5 year old child.

Holly J found her gloss and noticed new flavors.

"Mhmmmm, cinnamon." Holly J smiled at the new scent. Tory, however, was dazzled by the shiny bottles and sweet candy smell of the perfume. She wondered over to gaze at its beauty and almost edible scent. Holly J selected her flavors and turned to see no one behind her. She freaked and shouted Torys name, but the crowds engulfed her. Holly J pushed through and tried to find her daughter. Tory saw no signs of her mother and fell to the ground sobbing as careless people avoided her. That is until a gentle man came up to the sobbing little girl.

" Are you lost" He said in a soft voice

Tory shook her head yes.

"Come on, I'll take you to the front so we can find your mommy."

Tory followed the nice man to the front desk. He told the sales lady the situation.

" What your name sweetheart?"

"T-Tory Sinclair" she sobbed

The sales lady nodded and cleared her voice. "Attention Shoppers! Would the parents of Tory Sinclair please come to the front desk. Thank You!"

Holly J ran to the front desk to claim her child.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Mommy!" Tory sobbed into her mothers shoulder.

"Never leave my side in a busy store again!" Holly J said sternly

" I wont"

The man that found Tory coughed loudly. Holly J turned to him.

" Hey, I deserve some credit. Im the one who cared enough to help her instead of trample her like every other person." He chuckled.

Holly J quickly noticed that he was flirting. " Oh, really?" She said raising an eyebrow

" Mommy! He is the one who helped me! He is a nice person!" Tory said, making this man smile.

" Declan Coyne" He smiled, outstretching a hand. Holly J met his hand and lightly shook.

" Holly J Sinclair"

" Wow, I like that. Holly **_J._** Thats cute" Declan had scored a giggle from Holly J as she walked a bit closer.

" So, Declan. Do you like coffee?" Holly J was hoping he would go out with her, even though she had Tory. But Declan seemed fond of Tory, vice versa.

" Maybe. Why dont we go out and see?" This made Holly J giggle again as the three walked out. Holly J was attracted to Declan, and Declan was attracted to Holly J. And it seems this is the first date, and Declan is perfectly happy having a child with them. He has always loved children and dreams of having his own kids. He just needs to kick that habit of using girls for fun because of what _**she**_ did to him a few years back.

Holly J and Declan sat talking while Tory ate a pink glazed doughnut.

" So, why were you in a make up store by yourself? I dont usually find my dates in the lip stick aisle."

" Hmmm, so this is a date?" Holly J knew Declan was only questioning the fact this was a date because he was being playful.

" Only if you want it to be."

" Awesome. So its a date!"

"I like how youre good a avoiding questions"

"Excuse me?"

"You never answered my question on why I met you at a make up store."

"Ah, well, my sister Fiona is a fashion freak, so I was going to pick some perfume out for her birthday."

Holly J chuckled, " I cant even imagine what _you _would of picked out,"

Declan smiled and turned to Tory, then back to Holly J.

"She doesnt look like you." Decaln said softly.

" Yeah, I know. She got her... fathers ... dark brown hair and my creamy skin tone and hazel eyes," Holly J looked down at the table. Declan had noticed she was un-easy about the father.

" He just promised so many things and failed to even try. He was happy at the idea of spiltting. Im just happy that bastard is out of my life" Holly J said in a annoyed tone. Declan understood she needed to get her feelings out to someone.

* * *

><p><strong>" I Love You" Part 2<strong>

3 months had gone by, and Holly J and Declan were a very happy couple. Declan and Tory had formed a strong bond that made Holly J smile. Declan and Holly J were going to Declans penthouse to watch a move. Holly J was amazed at the sight of it.

" This is huge!" The red head exclaimed. Declan walked over and wraped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, and kissed her cheek. He was about to say something to her but was rudely interrupted.

"What is going on here!" Declan turned to the voice

" It doesnt concern you. I thought you were out."

" Declan, why do you even bring girls here?"

" Why cant I? You know I also have a life."

" I dont think using girls is considered a life"

Holly J gasped and pulled back away from Declan. Declan glared at the person insulting him.

"Fiona! Why do you do this?"

" Im trying to help people so they dont fall for your trap!"

Fiona waked closer to Holly J. Her eyes got narrow.

"How long has he been with you?"

Holly J thought for a moment and replied, " 3 months"

" Wow, longer than usual."

" Fiona stop!" Declan snapped. " Cant you understand that im trying learn to trust again? Its hard but im trying."

Holly J quickly saw the pain in his eyes and hugged him tightly.

" Whats going on? Please tell me." Holly J looked deep into his eyes. Declan pulled her over to the couch and took a deep breath. He took her hands in his and began to speak.

" A few years ago, I fell in love with a girl named Sophie. I thought she was everything. But I was wrong. The night we took it to the next level and told each other we loved each other, I thought my life was perfect. Until the next day, I saw her making out with my best friend. My heart was in a million pieces." Declan stopped to take a breath. " Ever since my heart was broken, I was afraid of commitment. I couldnt stay with any girl too long, one month tops. Once I ws done, I dumped the girl. I always felt completely dirty and messed up. I knew it was wrong, but I needed some sort of fun."

" What about us?" Holly J asked softly

" Half of me wanted to end it to avoid any kind of heartbreak. But the other half wanted be with you. And if I did end it, I would still be heartbroken. Holly J, Im falling in love with you" A tear went down his cheek. " I wanna be with you."

Holly J let a tear slide down her cheek to. She thought for a minute and kissed Declans lips softly.

" I love you too. And just know, I'll never break your heart. I know what its like to feel heartbroken, and I could never forgive myself if I made someone else feel like that"

" I feel like the luckiest person right now" Declan smiled.

Fiona stood behind them and she saw her brother truly happy.

Declan cupped Holly Js face and kissed her deeply. He finally felt clean. He was learning to confess his love for who he really did. And the one he truly loved was Holly J Sinclair.

* * *

><p><strong>"Meet the Parents" Part 3<strong>

"My parents want to meet you" Holly J said to Declan on day at lunch. It was a warm summer day, and Tory was away at day camp. Holly J and Declan got a great deal of alone time together. And the two lovers used their time wisely. Mainly in the bedroom.

" There coming over this weekend and they have been protective over who im with ever since I was abandon."

"Ok, but one question. Is your dad the kind of person to threaten me if I do something wrong?"

Holly J giggled " No, he doesnt threaten people, or at least my boyfriends."

" Good."

Holly J nuzzled into Declans chest as he bent his head down and kissed the top of her head.

The day Holly Js parents were coming over, Holly J scurried around her house, trying to make it perfect.

" Holly J, it looks fine!" Declan kept telling her.

" Sorry, but a good impression is what we need from you. And a clean house enforces that, considering they know we live together"

Declan pulled Holy J into his strong arms.

"Calm down! Your outdoing yourself!"

"But I want my parents to like you! Out of the seven months we have been together, they've never met you!"

" I'll tell you what. I will give you options. You can clean, or-" Declan picked her up and kissed her sweetly. When she was back on her feet, she wrapped her arms around Declans neck and kissed him deeply. Declans hands went from her back down to her waist. They quickly pulled apart when there was a knock on the door. Holly J fixed herself and went to the door. She opened it to reveal her parents.

"Holly J" The both shouted, throwing their arms around her.

"Mom! Dad! Its so great to see you guys!"

Holly J motioned them inside. Declan stood up and slid an arm around her waist.

" Mom, Dad, this is Declan," She said with a smile.

" Hello Declan" said. " Your exactly how Holly J explained. Handsome and young"

" Thank-you ."

" No, No, call me Linda"

" Yes. Of course." Declan smiled

"And you can call me Clark" said. Declan nodded and smiled.

The four of them went over to the couch and sat down

" So wheres Tory?" Linda asked

" Shes in her room coloring. I'll go get her" Holly J said standing up and going to her daughters room. To her surprise,Tory was sound asleep cuddling her favorite teddy bear. It was the one Declan got her. Holly J saw a paper next to her daughter. Holly J picked it up and was surprised at what she saw. It was a work sheet from camp. It was about her family. On one side was a drawing of her family. At first, Holly J was expecting to see just herself with her daughter, but instead the picture was labeled " Mommy, Me and Declan" Holly J turned the sheet over and read the back, " I Love My Family Because... my mommy and Declan are always nice to both love me a lot. Declan isnt my real daddy but i wish he was."

Holly J walked back out to her family with the sheet in her hand.

"I thought you were getting Tory" Clark commented.

"She was sleeping. I didnt want to disturb her"

"Whats in your hand?" Linda questioned

" Its Torys homework for camp. Its about her family." Holly J softly spoke. "She thinks of Declan as her father."

Declan took the sheet and read it over. He studied it over and over again.

" She wishes I was her real father." Declan said

"Well its not a bad thing." Linda spoke up

"No its not. She really has grown attached to him." Holly J said agreeing with her mom. "Tory has never liked anyone I've ever dated this much. She really loves you Declan."

" I feel like shes my daughter. I love being with kids, and shes one of the sweetest little girls I have ever met." Declan smiled

" I think she feels like that because Declan have done so much more in seven months then..._ he_... has done in the three years I was with him. He never acted like a father. It was always rehearsal or a gig and eventually a world tour as opening band." Holly J talked about her ex harshly.

Declan pulled Holly J close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, as the two sat on the couch across from her parents. Linda had been watching the couple very carefully. She could see in their eyes the love they shared. Declan really cared for her. She has never seen Holly J this happy ever.

" Well, I still wanna get to know you Declan" Clark stated, killing the silence. " What school did you go to?"

" I went to Harvard Law and business. I want to be a lawyer but also own a resturunt."

"Wow! Im impressed! Harvard!"

The four talked for the next hour. Tory even woke up and joined them.

Before Clark and Linda left, Clark pulled Declan aside to talk.

" I like you kid. And I saw the way you look at my daughter. You really love her."

Declan nodded and smiled.

" Good. Take care of her. Maybe someday I might even let you marry her." Clark patted Declan on the back and walked out the door with his wife.

"Someday I might marry her." Declan kept replaying this in his mind, and it made him happy. "Someday"

* * *

><p><strong>"Pretty Little Guitar" Part 4<strong>

"Nine months." Holly J smiled, as Declan leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

" Nine whole months. Thats amazing."

Declan and Holly J lay on the beach, watching the sunset. Nine months they had together. Nine happy months.

Once it was pitch black out, Declan guided Holly J back to the limo. The driver wasnt coming back until Declan called, but he didnt want to call. He kissed Holly J deeply. She threw her arms around his neck and deepend the kiss. A thunder clap rolled above them and lightning flashed. Rain started falling. Declan pulled Holly J into the limo, and kissed her again. His hands went from her back to under her shirt. Holly Js hands went to the button of his black jeans. Soon enough, all their clothes were off and the limo was getting hot, despite the cool breeze coming from the pouring rain outside.

A week later, Holly J was sitting on the couch using her laptop, Tory was watching tv and Declan was cooking dinner.

"Mhmmm, the chicken smells so good!" Holly J said geting up and walking over to Declan. She hugged him from behind as he cut up tomatos for the salad.

A knock at the door made Holly J leave her lovers side as he continued chopping. Holly J opened the door and saw the least expected person. Her happy mood instantly fell

"What are you doing here?" She snapped with anger in her voice.

"I said I was coming back. And what kind of father would I be if I wasnt here on my daughters 10th birthday!"

Holly J groaned and spoke,"Not a vary good one because Torys birthday was a month ago and she turned 8 and not 10!"

"Oh, well can I atleast see her?"

"Im not so sure thats a good idea."

"Im her father. Let me see her."

"She probably wont want to see you, but you can only if you leave after."

"Deal" He said, streching out him hand to shake on it. Holly J shook his hand, rolling her eyes. He followed her down the long hallway that led to the family room. He noticed a lot of pictures. They were all of Holly J, Tory and someone else. One showed the three on the beach. Another showed Holly J with someones arms around her, both looking out into the lit up New York City.

"Tory, someone wants to see you" Holly J blankly said, as he appeared in the family room.

"Dad? Why are you here?''

Declans eyes instantly shot up as he stared at his girlfirend ex husband.

"I wanted to see you"

Holly J rolled her eyes and walked over into Declans arms again.

Tory scoffed and spoke harshly, " If you really wanted to see me then you wouldnt of left to play your pretty little guitar without a care in in the world about me and mom!" Tears escaped her eyes.

"Tory! Dont ever speak like that to anyone ever again!" Holly J said sternly.

He couldnt believe what his daughter just daid to him. He looked over at Holly J and saw her in the arms of the person that was in all of the pictures. His heart fell.

"But it true!" Tory shouted running to her rom and slamming the door. Holly J broke away from Declan and to the front door. She opened it and spoke, "Im sorry but you need to leave. Now"

He walked out without any words. Holly J shut the door and sighed deeply. Declan walked over and hugged her tightly. They stood in eachothers arms for a few minutes before Holly J broke the silence.

"Well we better go check on Tory," Holly J said walking to her daughters room, Declan right behind her. Holly J lightly tapped on the door.  
>"Can we come in?"<p>

" I-Is he g-gone?" Tory said between sobs.

" Yes, its just me and Declan."

"Ok"

Holly J opened the door and sat next to Tory and Declan pulled her into a hug, placing a kiss on her head. Tory tightly warpped her arms around Declan, crying into his sholder. Holly J joined the hug, sandwitching Tory between the two.

"This is what parents are supposed to do!" Tory cried out. "Not leave us to play in a stupid band and completely forget about us until three years later!"

Holly J let her daughter get all of her anger out.

"Its ok sweetheart. Declan and I will always be here for you." Holly J said comfortingly.

"Promise?" Tory asked, drying her tears.

"Promise." Declan repeated kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>heyy i really hoped you liked it! I have decided to continue the story to a two-shot, maybe a three-shot! if you want the next chapter, leave a comment say who you think Torys dad is...Its pretty obvious but still... also, i must have at least ** 5 comments **to post chapter 2! more will be fine but at least 5. hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Believe it or not, this is less then I wanted to post... I have been busy but its another part of my story! Yay! pleasse, please PLEASE review! If you read this, review this! PLEASE! *Cough Cough* Ummmmmm, sorry for my outburst :) but please review... I will love you forever...

* * *

><p><strong>"Kissing In The Rain Part" 4<strong>

"Declan this is perfect." Holly J stated, nuzzling into Declan even more.

It was their ten month anivirsty. Holly Js favorite spot was the beach, and thats usually where all their special dates ended. Just sitting in the sand, watching the sunset, letting the icy water touch their toes, holding eachother as tight as humanly possible, and a few kisses here and there.

Declan was sitting there, his arms around Holly Js shoulder. A gazillion thoughts ran through his mind as he free hand fiddled with the small velvet box hidden in his pocket. He just needed one abousultly perfect moment.

Holly J interupted his thoughts, wanteing to speak her own.

"Do you wanna know something, Declan?"

"Uh oh. Should I be scared?" He teased

Holly J smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch!"

" That should teach you." Holly J giggled

Declan fake pouted, and Holly J ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. Declan turned to her and caught her lips in a light kiss. Once they pulled apart, Holly J looked into his electric eyes, cupped his face and kissed him deeply. The two lover slowly fell to the ground, not caring for the sand in their hair.

Holly J pulled away, due to lack of air. She looked up at the sky.

"Look at the stars." She smiled. "You could never see this in the city." She sighed.

" The city is a great place to be, I've lived there for a good part of my life. Just, sometimes it gets too hectic and crazy. " Declan commented

" I've lived there since I got out of NYU, so a good four years."

" Have you ever considered moving?"

" I havent actually searched for a new place to be, but I've dreamet about it."

Holly J had real dreams that she wanted to happen. But everything that happened with Sav pretty much crushed everything. But hopefully Declan could bring them back to life. "Living in a fairly small town where everybody know everybody. Everything is a 5 minute walk away. Sitting at the neighboor park, with my husband watching our kids play with their friends..." Holly J trailed off and turned red. Just mentioning that made horrible memories come flooding back.

Declan quickly noticed her discomfort and pulled her into him tighter.

" Did you ever want those dreams to come true?" He whispered to her softly.

"Yes, I do. I want to be able to do all that." a tear slid down her cheek

Declan whiped it away and kissed her cheek.

" If you want the dreams, make them come true."

" How?"

Declan turned to fully face her, and hugged her waist as she still lay flat on her back.

" I can bring you one step closer,"

Holly J got confused as to what Declan ment.

" I have been wanting to do this for a while now," Declan said as he pulled the little blue box out and placed it on her chest. Holly J gasped and sat up. Declan hugged her and kissed her cheek. Holly J opened the box slowly and got wide eyes. Tears fell down her face as she tried to speak.

"Declan, its beautiful."

Declan smiled as Holly J took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. She rose her hand up so the moonlight captured the diamonds beauty. She turned to Declan and he spoke softly.

" I love you more than anything and I want to be with you forever. Marry me?"

Holly J smiled and spoke back.

"Only under one condition." Declan nodded and let her continue. " Promise you will never leave me? Or hurt me or break my heart" Holly J started crying again, and Declan hugged her very tightly.

" I cant even dream of doing that to you."

" Promise?"

" I promise."

Holly J smiled softly and layed back down. Declan did the same, facing her again. Holly J turned onto her side as well, and she put her left hand in between the two. They both gazed at the ring, and Declan softly talked.

" Mrs. Holly J Coyne"

Holly J leaned over and kissed Declan deeply. They pulled apart and felt raindrop on their face. Holly J stood up, Declan the same.

"Lets go!" Holly J giggled. Declan wouldnt budge.

" Lets just stay here." He whispered

" But we'll get wet,"

" Thats what makes it fun. Besides were already wet."

Declan grabbed her waist and kissed her with as much passion as he could give. The rain started puring down hard, as the two lovers got drenched. His buzzing phone in his pocket made him pull away, sighing deeply. He took his phone out and answered.

"What do you want Fi?"

"Where are you guys! Its almost one o'clock!"

"Well, you kinda lose track of time when your having fun." Declan pulled Holly J close to him as the rain pounded down on them.

"Im sorry but come home now! Tory wont go to bed until you come home. She refuses."

"Way to be a kill joy." Declan teased. "Were on our way. Bye Fi."

Declan grabbed Holly Js arm and pulled her towards the car.

"Fi just had to ruin our little moment." Holly J siged playfully

"No one said it had to end. It just cant continue _here_"

A few minutes later, Holly J unlocked the door to her apartment, being as quite as she could. Tory fell asleep on Fionas laps, and Fiona was half asleep when they came in.

" Why are you guys all wet?"

" Can you lets us change and put Tory in her bed?" Holly J said

"Sure"

Declan and Holly J changed all of their clothes, Declan putting on sweat pants, Holly J in a tank top and sweat pants. They walked out, Holly J sat on the couch next to Fiona and Declan picked up Tory.

" Daddy?" She said, drowsy.

" Mhm, sweety. You need to go to bed now." Declan kissed the top of her head and carried her into her bedroom. Declan layed her down and covered her up. He gave Tory one last kiss on the head and walked out.

He sat next to Holly J and put an arm around her.

"So what happened?" Fiona asked.

Holly J and Declan explained every detail that happened. Fiona became estatic and hugged them both.

"Youre getting married?"

"Yes" Holly J giggled.

Fiona was overwhelmed that her brother had finally found true love, and that his heart was fixed. Hopefully it wont get broken, but Fiona highly doubted that. She sees how they act with each other. Declan always has a sparkel in his eye and a smile on his face when hes with Holly J. Fiona **never **saw that with Sophie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Well... how did you like it! I would love to know in the reviews *cough cough* ... Anyways I hope you loved it and I will update soon :) I might update even sooner if I get **reviews**... No, you know what? I am being a bitch right now! Its the peoples choice if they want to review, so review if you want! I will not force anything on you, just review if you havent stopped reading this already because Im rambling and by this point your bored will all my shit! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr FML :( ... Just, whatever! Have a Nice Day :)


End file.
